thomas_and_friends_the_railway_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Thomas the Tank Engine Man (Bookmark Documentary)/Gallery
Gallery File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)41.png|Toronto, Canada File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)42.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)43.png|Diesel 7300 File:Schemer'sAlone62.png|Mr. Conductor from Shining Time Station: Schemer's Alone File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay1.png|Episode Clip: Percy, James and the Fruitful Day File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay2.png File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay3.png File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay4.png File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay5.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)44.png|Girl #1 File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)45.png|An ERTL model of Donald File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)46.png|Boy #1 File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)47.png|A Wooden Railway model of Thomas File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)48.png|The Wooden Railway model layout File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)49.png|ERTL Models of Bill and Duck File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)50.png File:LynnScott.png|Lynn Scott File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)51.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)titlecard.png|Title card and opening passage File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)52.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)53.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)1.png|Hilary Fortnam giving a talk about the history of the franchise File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)54.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)55.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)56.png File:IvoPetersRailway1.png File:IvoPetersRailway2.png|Ivo Peters Railway File:IvoPetersRailway3.png File:IvoPetersRailway4.png File:IvoPetersRailway5.png File:IvoPetersRailway6.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)57.png|Stroud, England File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)58.png|Lorne House File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)59.png|LMS 30 File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)60.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)2.png|Wilbert Awdry as a schoolboy File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)3.png File:IvoPetersRailway7.png File:IvoPetersRailway8.png File:IvoPetersRailway9.png File:IvoPetersRailway10.png File:IvoPetersRailway11.png File:IvoPetersRailway12.png File:IvoPetersRailway13.png File:IvoPetersRailway14.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)4.png|Brian Sibley, biographer of Wilbert Awdry File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)61.png|Wilbert Awdry in his choir class File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)62.png|Wilbert Awdry as a clergyman File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)63.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)64.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)passage1.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)65.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)66.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)67.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)68.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)69.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)70.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)71.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)72.png File:Awdry_does_a_sitt.PNG|Awdry sitting File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)73.png|Wilbert's cat File:ChristopherAwdryyoung.png File:EdwardGordonandHenryillustration8RevWAwdry.png File:TheThreeRailwayEnginesAwdry'soriginalsketch6.jpg File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)74.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)75.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)76.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)77.png|Hilary holding up The Three Railway Engines book File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)78.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)79.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)80.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)81.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)82.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)83.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)84.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)85.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)86.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)87.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)88.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)89.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)90.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)passage2.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)91.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)92.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)93.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)94.png|Wilbert at the window File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)95.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)96.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)97.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)98.png|The original edition of The Three Railway Engines File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)99.png|An ERTL model of the Fat Controller File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)100.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)101.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)6.png|Eric Marriot File:TheThreeRailwayEnginesdustcoverWilliamMiddleton.jpg|William Middleton cover of The Three Railway Engines File:ThomasTheTankEnginefirstedition.png|The original cover of Thomas the Tank Engine File:JohnWelch2.png|John Welch File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)102.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainRWSText.png|The text of Thomas and the Breakdown Train File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainRS1.PNG|An illustration of Thomas and the Breakdown Train File:EdwardsDayOutRS1.PNG File:EdwardandGordonRS4.PNG File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)passage3.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)103.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)104.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)105.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)106.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)107.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)108.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)109.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)110.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)111.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)112.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)113.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)7.png|The original illustrations for Thomas the Tank Engine File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)114.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)115.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)116.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)117.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)8.png|Publisher's box of original correspondence with the Reverend W. Awdry File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)118.png File:RosemaryDebnam.png|Rosemary Debnam File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)119.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)120.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)121.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)122.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)123.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)124.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)125.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)9.png|The Reverend W. Awdry's cluttered study File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)126.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)127.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)128.png|The Reverend W. Awdry's typewrite File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)10.png|A sign for the Island of Sodor File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)11.png|Map of Sodor File:Knapfordmap.png|A map of Knapford File:Tidmouthmap.png|A map of Tidmouth File:KirkRonanmap.png|A map of Kirk Ronan File:VicarstownandBarrowmaps.png|Maps of Vicarstown and Barrow-in-Furness File:Wellsworthmap.png|A map of Wellsworth File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)129.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)130.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)131.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)132.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)133.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)134.png|Model of The Milk Van File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)13.png|Model of Duck File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)14.png|Ffarquhar timetable File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)135.png|An ERTL model of Clarabel File:ACloseShaveRS6.PNG File:ACloseShaveRS8.PNG File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)136.png|The Railway Gazette File:TroubleintheShedRS2.PNG File:Cows!RS4.PNG File:DuckTakesChargeRS8.PNG File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)137.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)138.png|Text about Henry the Green Engine File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)passage4.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)15.png|Peter Edwards File:SuperRescueRS4.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)16.png|Michael Rosen File:Edward,Gordon&HenryRS8.PNG File:Edward,GordonandHenryRS5.png File:ThomasGoesFishingRS8.PNG File:TheSadStoryOfHenryRS7.PNG File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)139.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)140.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)141.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)142.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)143.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)144.png File:Bertie'sChaseRS3.PNG File:PercyandHaroldRS1.PNG File:PercyRunsAwayRS3.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)passage5.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)145.png|An illustration from Troublesome Engines File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)146.png|RWS Illustrations File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)147.png|An illustration from Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)148.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)17.png|A Branch Line Engines illustration undergoing restoration File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)149.png File:VictoriaButton.png|Victoria Button File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)150.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)151.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)152.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)153.png File:WrongRoadRS5.png File:WrongRoadRS8.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)18.png|Christopher Awdry File:ThomasandtheTrucksRS1.png File:ThomasandtheTrucksRWSText.png|Text of Thomas and the Trucks File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)154.png|Girl #1 File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)155.png|Boy #1 File:TheMissingCoachRS8.png File:ThomasandtheGuardRS2.PNG File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)156.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)157.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)158.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)159.png|The Fat Controller File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)160.png File:TheSadStoryofHenryRWSText.png|The text of The Sad Story of Henry File:TheSadStoryofHenryRWSText2.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)161.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)162.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)163.png File:BluebellsofEnglandRS4.png File:ThomasandGordonRS2.PNG File:SavedFromScrapRS7.PNG File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)164.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)165.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)166.png File:ThomasGoesFishingRS3.PNG File:ThomasGoesFishingRS7.PNG File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)passage6.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)167.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)168.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)169.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)170.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)171.png|The Miniature ERTL models File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)172.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)173.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)174.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)175.png File:ClassicSeriestitlecard.png|Season 1-5 opening title sequence File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)19.png|Exterior of Shepperton Studios File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)20.png|Set door File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)176.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)177.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)21.png|Some television series models File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)22.png|Bertie's model File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)23.png|Toad's model File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)24.png|BoCo's model having a test run File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)25.png|Britt Allcroft File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)26.png|The filming of the fourth season episode, Thomas and the Special Letter File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)178.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)179.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)180.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)27.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)28.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)29.png|Television series editing room File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)30.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)181.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)31.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)32.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)182.png|John L. Wright File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)33.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)34.png File:HulloTwinsRS3.png File:ThomasGoesFishing15.png|Footage from Thomas Goes Fishing File:ThomasGoesFishing16.png File:ThomasGoesFishing17.png File:ThomasGoesFishing18.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)183.png|Thomas Goes Fishing on television File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)184.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)185.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)186.png|A boy watching Thomas Goes Fishing on television File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)187.png|Thomas nameboard on television File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)188.png|Thomas sock File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)189.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)190.png|Gordon nameboard on television File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)191.png File:LizTurner.png|Liz Turner File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)192.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)35.png|Art for an upcoming Thomas book File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)193.png|The books' spines in foreign languages File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)194.png|The Japanese editions Henry and the Tunnel and James and the Rescue Train books File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)195.png|The Japanese edition of James and the Balloons book File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)196.png|The Japanese editions of the Thomas books File:IngridSelberg.png|Ingrid Selberg File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)197.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)36.png|A meeting at Reeds Children's Books File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)198.png|The books File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)199.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)200.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)201.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)202.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)203.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)204.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)205.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)206.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)207.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)37.png|Michael Rosen playing with the Thomas Noisy Book File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)208.png|The Thomas Noisy Book File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)209.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)210.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)211.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)38.png|A model of a Thomas taxi, a new advertising campaign File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)212.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)213.png|The Thomas mat File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)214.png|Thomas slippers File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)215.png|Thomas bed sheet File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)216.png|Thomas bed and pillow File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)217.png|A boy playing with his ERTL Thomas toys File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)218.png|An ERTL model of the Fat Controller File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)219.png|ERTl models of the porters File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)220.png|The ERTL Thomas trains File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)221.png|A boy and his ERTL Thomas trains File:RobertMann.png|Robert Mann File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)222.png|Robert Mann File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)223.png|Tokyo, Japan File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)224.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)225.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)226.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)227.png File:ThomastheTankEngineDepartingNowSeriesCommercial.png|A Japanese Departing Now commercial about Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)228.png|A Japanese boy looking around the Thomas store File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)229.png|The Departing Now Thomas toys File:ThomastheTankEngineBandaiBathToysCommercial.png|A Bandai Bath toys commercial about Thomas the Tank Engine File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)230.png|A Japanese boy File:TadākiOkada.png|Tadāki Okada File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)231.png File:Season1Japanesetitlecard.png|The show's title card in Japanese File:ThomasandBertie26.png File:ThomasandtheGuard40.png File:ThomasandtheGuard42.png File:ThomasandtheGuard43.png File:ThomasandGordon1.png|Episode Clip: Thomas and Gordon File:MikikoAdachi.png|Mikiko Adachi File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)232.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)233.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)234.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)235.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)236.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)237.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)238.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)239.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)240.png|A Japanese boy and the Departing Now Thomas toys File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)39.png|Hilary Fortnam holding the Thomas and Gordon and other Stories video whilst criticising Britt Allcroft's television series File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)241.png|The Britt Allcroft Company logo on television File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)242.png|Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends on television File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)243.png|Henry's Forest on television File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)244.png|A boy playing with the ERTL Thomas toys while watching Henry's Forest File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)245.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)246.png|ERTL Gordon, James, and Henry File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)247.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)248.png|Henry on television File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)249.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)40.png File:LenRhys.png|Len Rhys File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)250.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)251.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)252.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)253.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)254.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)255.png|Wilbert Awdry's house File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)256.png|Sodor's name on the letter box File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)257.png|ERTL Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)258.png|Thomas Alphabet poster File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)259.png|Thomas in an alphabet poster File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)260.png File:Reverend,MargretAwdry,andThomassketch.png|Wilbert and Margaret Awdry sketched by Owen Bell File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)261.png|Thomas sketched by Owen Bell File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)262.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)263.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)264.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)265.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)266.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)267.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)268.png File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)269.png|Rosemary Debam File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)270.png Category:Galleries Category:Documentary galleries